The present invention comprises improvements in or relating to rotary disintegrators and concerns more particularly, although not exclusively, rotary disintegrators for liquid-borne solid waste, farm manure and other slurries of the type comprising a rotating spring loaded headstock which shears solids within holes in a stationary shear plate.
Wear takes place on both the shear plate and the headstock until a limit is reached, whereupon the cutters no longer achieve the desired disintegration of the solid waste.
Apart from periodic visual inspection, there is no means at present by which the point can be detected at which the cutters can be regarded as exhausted and in need of replacement.
An object of the present invention is to overcome this difficulty when using cutter heads in machines of the general kind.